Sleepless
by viv-heart
Summary: AU, taking place in a college dorm, crack oneshot (may change), KidLaw & Killer x Penguin, First part deals with Laws sleeping trouble, second part is pure crack


**AN:**

**University AU oneshot**

**more serious KidLaw & crack Killer x Penguin**

**The first part is a drabble dealing with the widely accepted headcanon of Law's sleeping problems/insomnia while the second part is 100% crack. Written during a period of own insomnia and without internet access. I apologise for things that make no sense. This fiction is not meant seriously in any way. Enjoy and please leave a review**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.**

God, keeping his eyes open was rarely this hard for Law. Still, closing them was not an option. The young man knew that a state between awake and asleep would follow, making him even more tired in the morning. Though with that he could deal.

But the nightmares coming from the depths of his memories were something completely different.

Law didn't dare to sleep until he wasn't able to stay awake anymore, since only than, they wouldn't come. Just the darkness of the heavy sleep reserved for the dead could protect him from his pink and fluffy worst nightmare.

He didn't want to remember. Especially because it would mean even less sleep than now. Law ran his tattooed fingers through his short black spiky hair.

The only reason the dark skinned boy wasn't currently reading one of his heavy medical books was his dorm-mate, Eustass Kid, sleeping just about two steps away from him on his own bed. And maybe the fact that it was 4 o'clock on a Sunday morning at the beginning of a new semester.

Law couldn't stop himself from grinning into the darkness, through it was more a sad excuse of a self-ironic smile instead of a happy grin. He was so pathetic! And probably crazy by now as well!

The med-student knew better than anyone that all the reasons for lying in bed and doing nothing were just mere excuses. He didn't want to read. He didn't want to learn. He just wanted to fucking sleep like every normal human being! Was it too much to ask for?!

Suddenly, Law felt like crying. The man couldn't remember the last time he actually cried. He was really going crazy. No wonder- it is basic knowledge that the brain needs sleep to function properly.

It was almost ironic how he could explain even the shittiest of metaphors his overtired brain came up with his medical knowledge he gathered even in his sleepless nights.

"Oi, Trafalgar? You awake?"

Law was sure the knack-sound his neck produced as he turned his head in the direction of his probably just sleep-talking room-mate made, could be heard in the whole dorm.

His surprise grew even bigger as Kid turned on his table light. Law didn't like the concerned look in the other man's eyes.

Sure, they didn't kill each other (till now), but they weren't the best friends too. Yeah, he wished for more, but it was one of his biggest secrets he would never admit.

"Trafalgar... Is everything alright? You are crying..." the redhead continued talking to the smaller man in a quiet voice, watching him carefully.

Why exactly did his fucked up brain decide upon thinking Kid's husky voice was sexy as hell in this situation? Law couldn't help but be angry with himself.

"Yes, I am. Just go back to sleep! Let me be!" The answer came harsher than he intended, but he knew that the larger man could deal with it. They have exchanged far worse.

"You can't sleep again, right?" Kid sighed, worry in his eyes. "How many nights in a row is it this time? Five? Six?"

"Seven! And now shut up! I am trying to sleep!"

The little lie earned Law an annoyed growl and one of Kid's legendary deadly glares.

"Do you really thing I am a fucking idiot?! Stop lying and come here!" The redhead moved closer to the wall as he patted his bed right next to him in a more or less inviting manner. Let's be honest, it would have been inviting if the one doing it wasn't a huge red-haired man who's old make-up,

which he probably just forgot to wash away after he came back from a random college party an hour ago, made him look scary as fuck.

But the tattooed man didn't mind. Moreover Law couldn't believe his eyes (and ears). Was he dreaming? Or did his stupid brain produce some sort of a hallucination?

"Trafalgar fucking Law! Stop starring at me and just come here! I am fucking tired!"

Seeing Kid's serious face slowly turning the colour of his hair made Law get up from his own bed and close the short distance to Kid's in a second.

He couldn't help but smile as he crawled under the man's heavy covers. Everything smelled like Kid. And he got even the warm, real version of him right there!

Law didn't know what made him take such a risk, but he snuggled into Kid's chest, with a whisper saying "Thank you!" on his lips. He could always put it on his sleep deprived brain anyway.

The strong arms around him, bringing him even closer to the muscular chest he always wanted to touch, told him there was no need for explanations and excuses the next day.

Law was sure he could sleep all day in this warm embrace, making him feel comfortable and safe. There would be no pink nightmares, just the red heaven.

With this last thought, he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep right as the light went off.

What was that noise? It sounded as if something was being broken. But what exactly?

Did he have a hangover? Wait, he NEVER had one. What the-?

The extremely loud noise of splitting wood (was it always this loud?) and breaking glass (wait, what?!) made Kid sit up in a sudden movement.

Law, who has been lying in his arms just seconds before (How did he get there? Not that it was a reason to complain...), did the same, but didn't realize that he was near the edge of the bed and fell down, his head hitting the corner of Kid's nightstand.

"Trafalgar?" Kid was thorn between helping his roommate, who was sitting on the floor clearly disoriented, his hand pressed against the back of his head where he hit on the furniture, and killing the idiot standing in the now broken door crying out something like "I am so sorry Captain! I didn't know! I am so sorry! Please don't kill me Kid!"

The redhead could imagine a worse situation. For example him and Law being naked when the idiot destroyed their door..

Kid crawled down to the tanned man on the floor and started checking his head for signs of blood. Fortunately he didn't see any.

"I told you to not disturb them."

The two students on the floor looked up to the voice followed by the smell of coffee. There was Kid's best friend Killer, a blonde punk-goth or whatever he was, with a cup of said liquid in his hand standing right behind Shachi, a ginger idiot friend of Law's as Kid called him, holding a.. fucking axe?!

Killer must have seen something in Kid's eyes, as he grabbed Shachi by his collar and pulled him out of the room.

The act probably saved the ginger's life as less than a second after they left a knife could be found somewhere in the place Shachi's has been.

"You know, that he can't pay for the door if you kill him, right?"

Hearing the comment, so completely Law, confirmed that he indeed wasn't seriously injured. Kid happy as he was, hugged him without further thinking. He was sure, that the remaining alcohol ín his blood had played a role.

Fortunately, Law hugged back, smiling in his own, crazy way, Kid loved. It was one of the rare occasions when the tattooed man really smiled and didn't set up the fake grin of his.

Great, the only thing remaining was to ask him out finally. Kid wasn't a romantic, but even he understood that Law would kill him if he did it now.

Let's be honest: Everybody would kill him if they were asked out in a situation like this, both sitting on the cold floor of a small dorm room just in boxers, messy hair and old make-up, pieces of the broken door shattered next to them.

Kid had even more reason to congratulate himself to the decision to wait a little longer as Shachi ran inside the room once again.

"May I interrupt now?" he asked out of breath. Killer has been chasing him around the dorm probably.

"Shachi-" Law tried to say something, but Kid interrupted in a tone nobody dared to talk back to. He was obviously very pissed off.

"You are seriously asking now?! After you have destroyed our fucking door with a-an axe?! You are going to pay for it by the way!"

"I-I..have been worried!" Shachi was shrinking under Kid's glare. He was frightened."I have been knocking on the door for hours! And neither of you was picking up their phone or answering to any messages! And I couldn't find a spare key!" The boy cried out. "Why did you have to choose to sleep till the evening just on the day Penguin is missing?"

Kid's brows furrowed. Did the idiot panic just because he didn't see his friend for some hours? How late was it anyway?

"Trafalgar, are you sure you have insomnia? We have been sleeping for thirteen hours.."

The look on Law's face was priceless. He was thorn between confused, surprised, worried and happy at the same time.

Very interesting indeed. Kid made a mental note to enjoy messing with Law after the latter woke up in the morning and didn't have coffee yet. It seemed to be very much fun.

"So where did you last see Penguin, Shachi?" Law asked, obviously deciding to ignore Kid for the moment, his poker-face back on. He was probably wide awake by now as he moved away from Kid a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yesterday morning! It has been more than a day now!" the ginger answered, his voice shaking.

"That's nothing special for a student, so calm down already. He will come back eventually." Nobody expected Killer to join them again. But something in his stance told Kid that he knew more than he was willing to admit. He suspected that his best friend was even smiling under the black mask covering the lower half of his face. Stupid goth-accessoirs covering faces and shit!

"B-But he doesn't respond to my texts or calls! That has never happened before!"

"Calm down Shachi. Everything will be fine. So where did Pen say he would go?"

One of the things Kid admired most about Law was his seemingly unlimited patience, as he himself was a very temperamental person.

"He was talking about a date! But he didn't want to tell me with whom! The only thing he was willing to share was that she is a student here as well! But I don't really believe that as he hesitated very long! It felt like one of these lies people use to calm others down!" Shachi had tears in his eyes by now.

Though the more interesting reaction came from Killer. It was a quiet sound one could have missed easily, but Kid was able to say that it was a snort. He was sure the blonde had to do his best to not laugh aloud.

Considering the fact that it was usually almost impossible to make the goth laugh, the redhead was assured in his suspection that his best friend knew something Shachi didn't. This situation was weird, very weird.

Surprisingly it wasn't Kid who posed the question.

"Killer, when did _you_ last see Penguin?" Law's voice was full of pure amusement. He has come to the same conclusion as Kid, though he didn't know the blonde as well as the larger man did. But his observing skills were more than enough to see that something was off. "He told you to look after Shachi, didn't he? His phone battery is probably empty as always.."

Killer didn't have to do more than rise his eyebrows to give a final confirmation of the theory the two men still sitting on the floor had.

To Kid's amusement Shachi still didn't get what was going on.

"But why Killer? I mean, he could have come to our room? What were you two doing together anyway?"

Kid felt the sudden urge to hit his head not against the wall but through the wall, while Killer looked enormously in pain, even while wearing his mask.

Only Law seemed unaffected by his naïve friend as he answered in his best doctor voice.

"Penguin's date was Killer. They had sex and Penguin obviously bottomed. I guess his ass hurts so bad he can't wa-"

Law's explanation was stopped by a pillow right into his face.

"Thanks a lot for telling the whole dorm about my love life Sherlock!"

Penguin was standing in the door, a pained expression on his face, but still obviously pissed off more than ever.

"250 messages and missed calls Shachi? Are you kidding me?" he looked down" And what the hell happened with this door?"

_END_


End file.
